Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse
by Jellypix
Summary: Découvrons ensemble les fêtes de fin d'année pulsiennes dans un nouveau calendrier de l'avent. Romance, douceur, gourmandise. Toutes une série de drabble jusqu'au 25 décembre, réunissant tous nos personnages préférés.
1. Chapitre 1 - Lampion

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **Résumé** : Découvrons ensemble les fêtes de fin d'année pulsiennes dans un nouveau calendrier de l'avent. Romance, douceur, gourmandise. Toutes une série de drabble jusqu'au 25 décembre.

 **Note** : Comme chaque année au mois de décembre, La Ficothèque Ardente nous offre un calendier de l'avent. Un mot choisi chaque soir sur lequel les participants doivent écrire un drabble. Je vais essayer de faire une suite successive de 25 drabble, 1 chaque jour.

 **Mot du jour** : Lampion.

 **oOo**

 **Premier jour : Lanterne**

Ils étaient le premier décembre et une année supplémentaire allait bientôt se finir sur Neo-Bodhum. Une année pleine de rebondissement et d'émotions. Une année riche en évènements et en surprise.

Quant à ce mois de décembre, il était synonyme de joie, d'attente et de renouveau. Après deux ans à se tourner autour comme deux adolescentes, Lightning et Fang avaient enfin finit par se mettre ensemble. A la plus grande jubilation de la pulsienne.

Mais il n'y avait pas que pour elle qu'il y avait du changement. Dans quelques semaines, Serah allait donner naissance à une minie Farron, et Fang était déjà émerveillée à l'idée de devenir Tata. Du moins, elle pouvait enfin s'émerveiller, maintenant que son amante ne voulait plus étriper Snow. Ça avait été long, mais finalement, Lightning était ravie de l'arrivée de cette petite chose.

En cette fin du premier jour de décembre, comme chaque année, Fang allumait un lampion en mémoire de son peuple disparu. Cependant, cette année elle en alluma un deuxième pour la nouvelle vie qui allait bientôt voir le jour sur la terre de Gran Pulse. Certainement la première depuis des siècles.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Fang s'appuya contre Lightning. Ensembles, elles regardèrent les lanternes s'envoler haut dans le ciel.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Pôle-Nord

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Deuxième jour : Pôle-Nord**

\- Et si nous partions en vacance, après la naissance de minie Farron ?

Fang tourna la tête vers Lightning, rencontrant son regard océan.

\- C'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Et où voudrais-tu aller ? soupira la rosée.

\- Les cotes de Sulyya ? proposa la brune.

\- Beaucoup trop humide pour un nourrisson.

\- La nouvelle attraction de chasse dans les Steppes ?

\- Beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- L'oasis, dans les Dunes du sable !?

\- Trop chaud… Et beaucoup trop de sable, râla Lightning, somnolente.

\- Tu parles pour toi, là, en fait…

Il y eut un léger silence, avant que la brune ne reprenne :

\- Et le Pôle-Nord ?

Lightning ouvrit les yeux, surprise, avant d'être saisit par un pouffement de rire.

\- Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

\- C'est Serah qui en discutait avec Vanille, alors qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'était Noël.

\- Hum… Eh bien… Il y fait beaucoup trop froid !

\- Bon, soupira Fang, on ne part pas en vacance, alors…

Lightning secoua la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Contente-toi de ce que tu as dans ton lit, pour l'instant.

Fang lui adressa un sourire coquin, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Bain

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Troisième jour : Bain**

Lightning toqua à la porte.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce bon bain chaud me fait le plus grand bien !

Sauf que ça faisait plus d'une heure que Serah se trouvait là-dedans. Elle était bien obligée de croire sa sœur sur parole. Une main chaude attrapa l'un de ses bras, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Arrête de paniquer, Sunshine, s'exclama Fang. D'après Vanille, Minie Farron va très bien.

\- Oui, je sais… Mais l'accouchement est pour dans trois semaines… Il peut arriver n'importe quoi…

\- Mais non, arrête !

Fang les firent atterrir sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la rosée. Glissant une main dans les mèches roses, Fang déclara :

\- J'espère que Minie Farron aura tes cheveux !

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est le bébé de ma sœur ?

\- Et alors, il aura peut-être beaucoup de Serah !

\- Avec son idiot peroxydé de père ! râla Lightning.

\- C'est pas grave ! Il sera peut-être tout ton portait !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fang ? Tu as déjà des envies de bébés?

Fang grogna, fourrant son nez dans le ventre de son amante, pensant à une Minie Light.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Bottes

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Quatrième jour : Bottes**

Assise sur le rebord du lit à l'infirmerie du village, Fang était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, alors que Lightning la foudroyait du regard. Vanille, à l'écart à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisait tout son possible pour passer inaperçue.

Bien plus que le bruit des bottes de son amante, qui avait résonné sur le perron avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Fang craignait maintenant son silence plein de reproches.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

\- On s'est bêtement laissés surprendre, maugréa Fang.

\- Quelle idée d'aller uniquement à la chasse avec Snow ! Surtout dans une zone aussi dangereuse !

\- Ça devait être que du repérage.

\- Mais pour quoi ?

\- Snow m'a dit que la tradition de Noël était de manger une dinde. On devait seulement voir si on en trouvait.

Un éclair de fureur passa sur le visage de Lightning.

\- Je vais tuer Snow ! Et je m'occuperais de toi après !

Le son des talons claqua à ses oreilles alors que la rosée quittait l'infirmerie, laissant Fang derrière elle, craintive et dépitée. Minie Farron n'était pas encore née, qu'elle allait déjà être orpheline de père. Pauvre enfant, d'avoir une Tata aussi belle que folle.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Pompons

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Cinquième jour : Pompon**

En ce week-end du cinq décembre, tout le village de New-Bodhum avait décidé d'organiser un marché de Noël.

Des petits commerces artisanaux s'étaient développés depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur le monde d'en bas. Etant en étroite collaboration avec certaines structures qui subsistaient sur Cocoon, les habitants pensaient recréer l'ambiance festive de Noël.

Du coup, c'était devenu une sortie familiale. Fang et Vanille, qui ne connaissaient absolument pas le concept, étaient émerveillées devant les stands de luminaires qui brillaient de mille éclats. La rouquine était certainement celle qui s'extasiait le plus. Un bras autour de la taille de Lightning, Fang observait sa cadette, un sourire en coin.

\- Wouah ! C'est trop mignon ! s'écria Vanille. C'est quoi ces petites choses toutes douces ?

Naviguant entre les différentes petites cabanes en bois, leur petit groupe avait fini par tomber sur un étalage de petite boule de toutes les couleurs. Serah éclata de rire alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son amie.

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu Vanille, sourit Snow, qui était resté au côté de Fang et Lightning.

\- Crétin ! pesta la rosée, toujours furieuse contre son beau-frère.

Ni la brune ni le blond ne répliquèrent, jugeant préférable de se contenter de regarder Serah expliquer à Vanille ce qu'était des pompons.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Enluminure

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Sixième jour : Enluminure**

Enroulée dans un plaid, Lightning renifla piteusement, éternua et toussa, sa gorge et son nez l'irritant affreusement. Il avait fallu qu'elle attrape froid. Quelle vaine !

Elle prêta à peine attention à Fang qui s'assit à ses côtés, avant d'être poussée à poser sa tête sur les genoux de son amante. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et Lightning se rendit compte alors qu'elle fixait Serah, qui leur tenait compagnie.

Cette dernière était assise sur le tapis du salon, mettant dans des enveloppes bariolés de couleurs des petites cartes. Fronçant les sourcils, Lightning étira son bras pour attraper l'une des pochettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces enluminures ? demanda-t-elle.

Serah leva le nez vers elle, alors que Fang posait sa main sur son front.

\- Light, c'est des faire-part de naissance, c'est normal que ce soit décoré, répondit gentiment Serah.

\- Parce que tu as compris de quoi elle parlait ? questionna Fang.

\- Avant que notre mère décède et qu'elle s'engage dans l'armée, elle voulait travailler dans les beaux-arts.

Fang regarda Serah comme si elle avait deux têtes.

\- En attendant, elle va aller enluminer ses rêves ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lightning se sentit à peine être soulevée et emportée, alors que le sommeil la gagnait déjà.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Patins

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Septième jour : Patins**

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Sunshine ? demanda Fang de l'entrée.

Lightning, couchée sur son canapé, luttait contre une fièvre carabinée. Elle soupira, sa tête dépassant à peine de sous sa couverture, alors qu'un mal de crâne à tuer un éléphant la terrassait. A son désespoir, elle avait attrapé une méchante grippe, qui la clouait au lit depuis une semaine.

\- Je vais dormir toute la journée, grogna-t-elle faiblement. Va t'amuser avec les autres à la patinoire.

Une main fraiche la pris par surprise, se posant doucement sur son front. Lightning leva difficilement une paupière, découvrant une Fang inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée de te laisser toute seule dans cet état.

\- Ça va aller, Fang, renifla la rosée. J'ai pris mes médicaments et je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu rentres.

\- D'accord, soupira la brune. Je te promets de ne pas revenir tard.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe découverte avant de filer jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- N'oublie pas tes patins, maugréa Lightning.

Du mouvement se fit, signe que la brune s'apprêtait effectivement à partir en oubliant le principal. Un second baiser fut déposé sur son front avant que la porte ne claque sur son amante, laissant derrière elle un silence reposant.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Barbe

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Huitième jour : Barbe**

Il était plus trois heures du matin, quand des coups contre leur porte, réveillèrent Fang et Lightning en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna la brune.

\- Light !? … Lightning, réveille-toi !

Le nez dans les cheveux de son amante, Fang redressa la tête tandis que Lightning pestait, de mauvaise humeur. De nouveaux coups firent presque trembler les murs de leur chambre, alors que les appels recommençaient.

\- C'est Snow ? demanda la pulsienne, surprise.

\- Je vais le tuer !

La rosée se leva en vitesse, s'enroulant dans une des couvertures du lit, et alla ouvrir brutalement la porte de la pièce.

\- J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour nous réveiller au milieu de la nuit !

Le blond resta figé, une barbe d'une semaine recouvrant ses joues, alors que son visage affichait un air idiot. Il détaillât sa belle-sœur des yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es toute nue là-dessous ?!

\- Snow ! fulmina Lightning.

C- 'est moi qui vais te tuer, là ! s'exclama Fang, de l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Désolé les filles ! C'est Serah ! s'écria-t-il. Le bébé arrive !

Il fila ensuite dans le sens inverse, laissant Lightning paralysée sur place. Elle allait devenir Tata.


	9. Chapitre 9 - partage

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Neuvième jour : Partage**

L'accouchement avait duré des heures. Des heures d'impatiences pour Snow, d'angoisse pour Lightning et d'euphorie pour Fang. Cette dernière n'avait qu'une envie, voir enfin à quoi ressemblait Minie Farron.

Cependant, le bébé n'arriva que le lendemain, et personne en dehors du père ne put rendre visite aux nouveaux parents. Lightning et Fang durent attendre le surlendemain, à la plus grande frustration de la brune. Finalement, la rosée commençait à se dire qu'elles auraient dû attendre plus longtemps, tandis que son amante monopolisait depuis le nourrisson sous les yeux amusés et attendris de Serah et sous les siens, dépités.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique, Minie Farron ? gagatisait Fang.

\- Rassure-moi, tu as trouvé un vrai prénom à ma nièce ? demanda Lightning à Serah.

\- Oui, rit la cadette. Celia.

\- C'est mignon. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Elle restera, Minie Farron, pour moi, répliqua Fang. En plus, Tu as vu, Sunshine, elle a ta tignasse !

Lightning ferma brièvement les yeux, soupirant.

\- Allez, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Rend ma nièce à sa mère. C'est pas ta fille, je te rappelle !

Fang rendit Celia à Serah, bougonnant. Ça allait être difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait devoir partager leur nièce avec tout le monde.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Chaussettes

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **dixième jour : Chaussette**

 **oOo**

Lightning n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait ressentir, alors que Fang n'avait d'yeux plus que pour Celia.

\- Elles sont adorable tes chaussettes, Minie Farron.

\- C'est des chaussons, Fang, soupira Lightning.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est des chaussons, pas des chaussettes.

\- Ça revient au même, non ?

Fang reporta aussitôt tout son attention sur leur nièce et la rosée ne put retenir un soupir, se détournant de la brune avant que sa patience ne parte en fumée. Elle se contenta d'observer son amante du coin de l'œil, se rendant compte avec désarrois que cette dernière semblait charmée, comblée, à tenir un bébé dans ses bras.

Une boule noua soudainement le ventre de Lightning, alors que le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Les magnifiques pupilles émeraudes de Fang brillaient presque d'adoration et la pensée que la brune désire un enfant, elle aussi, s'imposa. Si son amante avait réellement un tel besoin, comment Lightning pourrait-elle le lui offrir ?

Même si leur monde était plein de magie et de mystère, elle ne serait pas en mesure de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. La présence de Celia lui parut à présent, aussi réjouissante qu'accablante, alors qu'elle se maudissait pour la première fois, d'être une femme et d'en aimer une autre.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Balcon

**Les fêtes de fin d'année sur Gran Pulse**

 **oOo**

 **Onzième jour : Balcon**

 **oOo**

Accoudée à la rambarde du porche de sa maison, Lightning observait le ciel de Gran Pulse.

Les choses avaient tellement changées. Depuis l'arrivée de Celia, elle se sentait abattu. Fang passait tout son temps chez Serah, complètement euphorique et obsédée par le bébé. Et quand elle rentrait enfin, elle passait des heures à parler d'elle.

Lightning en avait presque finit par regretter d'avoir une nièce. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la prenant par surprise, alors que son amante venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon. Elle se tendit une seconde, avant de se détendre contre Fang.

\- Tu vas bien, Sunshine ? demanda la brune d'une voix douce et exotique.

\- Oui… ça va.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait se faire que des idées. Fang avait choisis de faire sa vie avec elle et elle devait en connaître tous les inconvénients. La brune le tourna doucement dans son éteinte, avant de réclamer un baiser.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles étrange en ce moment, et Serah m'a dit que tu t'intéressais à peine à Celia.

\- Tu le fais assez pour nous deux, il me semble, grogna Lightning.

Finalement, elle se dégagea de Fang et partit se coucher, évitant une conversation houleuse et douloureuse.


End file.
